


Quid Pro Quo

by cats_cradle



Series: ThorinXDwalinXReader one-shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle/pseuds/cats_cradle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tearing them apart because you couldn't choose. So they gave you a different option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my proofreader everyjourneylove for inspiring and motivating me.

Your steps echoing as you charged across the bridge of stone, not caring about the deep, dark plunge on either side. Your heart pounding, lungs rapidly chasing air as you spurred yourself on.

You could hear them shouting your name and as you reached the other side, you darted down a dark, sloping corridor.

Deeper and deeper under the mountain you ran, still hearing those angry words that caused your flight away from every living person in Erebor.

If you could find a way out tonight, you’d go, leave, never look back.

Pounding footsteps registered in your brain and slowing to a walk you tried to gauge how far away they were.

Stopping, you risked a glance backwards, a pinprick of light hovering in mid-air far down the tunnel had you sprinting harder, your shoes slapping against rock giving you away.

You couldn’t take them off, the uneven stone would cut your feet to shreds, you could only run faster and wish harder that they would give up, turn back and decide you were not worth all this effort.

Your legs gave out and you tumbled with a cry to the ground, your hand catching against the dank, slimy wall. Your other hand taking the brunt of your weight, small pebbles stabbing into your palm.

You tried to slow your heavy breathing, tried to push yourself up, but scuffed and bleeding knees and shredded palm argued that you should stay down a little longer.

Light spread over you and you lifted your head watching them approach you.

It was like they were nearing a wounded animal, each step quiet, slow, methodical. Each held out a hand soothingly, and one of them crooned low in sympathy.

It was enough to bring back your tears and foolishly you wiped your cheeks with your injured hand sending a stinging pain to your brain that made you cry harder.

Your shoulders heaved with every sob and you tried to shake off the hands that timidly touched your arms.

“Dinnae cry, Lass,” Dwalin produced a soft cloth from somewhere wiping at your face, “Sweet Lass, shhh now, Darling.”

You felt your injured hand being placed on Thorin’s knee as he carefully held the burning torch high, keeping the flame away from you all.

“It will need cleaning and dressing.”

Where Dwalin was kind, Thorin was taciturn. You marvelled at their friendship each dwarf being a complete study in opposites. Yet, as a team they functioned perfectly, each reading the other, knowing what move the other would make before it was made.

You pulled your face away, tried to take back your hand. Knowing that their friendship was strained to breaking because of you, “I want to go home,” you snuffled out the words, wiping your snotty nose with the sleeve of your gown.

Both of them stilled, only their eyes meeting, communicating in that silent language of theirs. They nodded, and it infuriated you that they came to a decision without uttering a word, leaving you shut out.

“I want to go home,” you shouted it, this time, slinging your head back only to bring it forward when it cracked against stone.

Dwalin grabbed the torch, holding it steady as Thorin pulled your head down to inspect it, tender fingers shifting through your pinned up hair. He found the beginnings of a bump and you snarled as he pressed his fingertips against it.

“It’s not cut, but it will need a cold press.”

“Aye, the old baths are not far, we can take her there.”

“I believe there are some supplies down there as well.”

“Aye, Óin left all our old stuff there after the battle, there’s probably some warm clothes for her to wear as well, she’s shaking like a leaf in a storm.”

Well, you wanted to be privy to their communication and now you were, but they still spoke over you.

“Why can’t you leave me alone, please.”

“We tried that, if you recall.”

Those words stung, Thorin could always cut to the bone if he chose, he was honest in everything he said whether you wanted to hear it or not.

“I never asked for this,” you tried to defend your recent actions.

“No, Lass, you never asked for anything, and that’s where you went wrong.”

Now Dwalin was on your case, “If you’re both that angry with me, what are you doing down here?”

“Because you will not listen, you will not hear us out.”

“Hear you out,” you stared at Thorin, “Hear you out,” you repeated flicking your gaze from both dwarves, “It’s you who doesn’t listen.”

“Lass, we know it’s been hard—“

“No. Don’t even say that,” you pushed back against the slimy wall, your dress soaking up the dampness, “I heard you, what you said, I will not come between you, I won’t.”

“Lass, you didn’t hear right,” Dwalin took your uninjured hand, thumb caressing your palm, “Give us a chance to explain.”

You shook your head, “I’ve made up my mind, I want to go home.”

“That road is closed to you, the elves and wizards have no way to send you back. You should stop this foolishness, now.”

“Thorin, that’s not helping.”

Both dwarves glared at each other and you were back to what had started your mad flight through Erebor.

“Don’t you see what I’m doing,” you cried trying to pull your hand free from Dwalin’s ministrations.

“NO!”

Both dwarves snapped the word at you in unison.

Your mouth fell open, how could you make them understand.

“Close your mouth, Lass, you’ll catch flies.”

You snapped your mouth shut, glaring at them, wishing they’d wither up and blow away. They didn’t comply.

“If, woman,  you would hold that sharp tongue of yours long enough, perhaps we could then explain the decision we have come to.”

“A decision I have no say about, I suppose,” you replied in the same haughty tone Thorin had used. Dwalin repressed his laugh a little too late, earning a glare from the king.

“She’s got the measure of you, Your Majesty,” he ribbed his friend and it surprised you when a wide toothy smile broke out on Thorin’s face.

“Lass, you don’t understand,” Dwalin resumed his tender stroking of your palm, “Aye, we’ve made a decision, but you’re the one who gets to choose, and we’ll abide by your decision.”

And there was the crux of the matter, they wanted you to choose.

“I can’t,” you begged, shaking your head, only for Thorin to grab you chin in a gentle grip.

“We’re not asking you to choose between us, you infuriating woman, we’re asking you to choose us, together.”

“What?” you tried to shake your head, not understanding.

“We both care for you, we both want you, we know you want us with the same passion.”

“So, Darling, all you have to decide is,” Dwalin looked over at Thorin, who smiled slow and delicious.

“Do you want us both or not at all.”

Holy shite!

Were they serious?

What the hell kind of a question was that?

Irrational anger flared up through you, strong enough to propel you to your feet and stagger away from them.

You stared at them, really stared, hard, taking in everything you could about them.

During your time your in Erebor, you’d spent plenty of time with them separately and together and that had allowed you to see the real Thorin and Dwalin.

Dwalin, gruff and uncouth, with manners that would make anyone pale, a ferocious warrior and fierce protector. That’s what everyone saw. They didn’t notice the sweetness in him, the prankster who made Óin’s life hell sometimes, the dwarf who openly wore his heart on his sleeve, took the blows that came with it and still got up with hope in his eyes.

Thorin, the complete opposite. Once upon a time, the young prince was known as a hellion around Erebor. His youthful exuberance was present in Fíli and Kíli and many said the chaos those two caused was minor compared to the prince. Of course, all of that had been lost when Erebor was stolen, and he left to pick up the pieces when his Grandfather and Father couldn’t. Now he was duty and compliance combined and when you looked into his eyes, you saw a constant battle. He needed to be the king his people wanted, when all he wanted was to be the youthful jokester.

Their friendship worked because each gave the other something.

Dwalin gave Thorin an outlet for his energy whether it be sparring in the king’s inner courtyard or insulting visiting dignitaries on the quiet, whispering insults into Thorin’s ear.

Thorin likewise gave Dwalin duty and honour, a reason to get up in the morning. He gave the dwarf a king to believe in and an army to train.

Together they were rebuilding Erebor. They didn’t need distraction, and that was what you had become. It had shown recently in the tension between the best friends, their arguments more spiteful, their sparring more dangerous.

And tonight, when a visiting lord from one of the seven dwarf families had pointed it out at the celebration. Had needled both dwarves about their current preoccupation, had slung out words laced with venom and sugarcoated them with politeness that had accused Thorin and Dwalin of putting their libidos before the greater good of Erebor.

Had they been less distracted, they would have seen the trap that was laid out for them, but the damage was done and the argument before a packed hall ensued.

The vile smile of the envoy was the last thing you’d seen while running from the hall.

Now, though it would seem they had found a compromise they could live with.

The question was: Could you?

Yes. In theory.

You loved them equally already, but theory was great when it was intangible. You knew there would be a practical, physical side to this love and you didn’t even know how that would work.

Well, you needed to know and standing here dwelling on past events wouldn’t get you answers.

“I don’t even know what to do with this?” you threw out, looking up at the ceiling.

“How would it even work?” you gazed at them as they both stood, keeping back to give you space, “What would I do, spend so many days with one of you, then the rest of the week with the other?” this was damn complicated and unhappiness rose up, you shook your head.

“It wouldn’t be like that, Lass,” Dwalin explained quietly, you stepped forward to hear him.

Thorin continued, “If this is to work, then we all are committed to the other.”

You didn’t understand, and your face showed it.

“Darling, we’d be together, all of us,” a threesome.

“But, what about them,” you tossed a hand back towards the hallway.

“They have no say, and they will not know.”

“How?”

“Because it is our business and we,” Thorin indicated himself and Dwalin, “Have decided that your happiness is worth more than Erebor.”

“You don’t mean—“

“No,” Thorin offered gently, “I will not abdicate, but we promise we have sorted the…,” he paused sparing a glance at Dwalin, who nodded in agreement, “…Finer details, and they are very mutually beneficial for us all.”

Those cobalt eyes told you the truth, Thorin could be a damn fine mediator when he wanted. They’d worked this out, they had a way, and all it needed was your complicity.

Which brought you back to your question of sex with two dwarves. There was only one thing for it.

Standing straight, looking into their eyes you said the only thing you could.

“Convince me.”

Both dwarves bristled at the challenge, blue eyes sparkling, and you were sure they held identical smirks, it was harder to tell with Dwalin and his beard.

“Let’s get our lady to the baths,” Thorin spoke with such tenderness, his eyes untroubled, every burden the king carried on those broad shoulders had been momentarily lifted, and you were the one who did it. It was a heady feeling that could easily become an addiction.

Thorin held the torch aloft leading you further down. The tunnel opened up into a wide cavern and you couldn’t contain your wonder as it came out in a breathless gasp.

Stalactites and stalagmites dotted around the enormous cave giving the look of a gaping maw with its jagged teeth. In between were round pools, separated by a central path, and tiny lights in the walls. You watched them reflect off the firelight, casting prisms of ethereal colours into the rocky chamber.

“Oh, God,” you gasped, “They’re diamonds,” thousands of them twinkling like stars. You turned around haltingly taking in the beauty of this abandoned chamber.

“Seat yourself, let us care for you.”

You weren’t about to argue as Dwalin led you near one of the pools on the left side.

Thorin was over the other side rooting through some cloth sacks, pulling out bandages and jars of cream, he paused with one jar in his hand, turning it around, scrutinising it before slipping it into a pocket.

Dwalin rolled your skirt to above your knees and Thorin was there, dipping clean cloths into the water, handing them to Dwalin.

The first cloth soaked in freezing cold water was wrapped around your hand, the second used to clean the scrapes on your knees.

Thorin then busied himself cleaning your injured hand. They were gentle and meticulous cleaning every scuff and scrape.

Next Thorin scooped out a little cream on his finger, you tried not to flinch, but it stung as he rubbed it in. Your only consolation the gentle glimpses he graced you with.

Passing the ointment to Dwalin, you couldn’t help squeezing your eyes shut.

“Sweetling,” your eyes snapped open, mouth dropping, you couldn’t resist running your tongue over your dry lips. Thorin calling you that was more than endearing, his husky baritone voice mixed in with the sound of water lapping at rocky edges sent your body into a spasm, you could feel your wetness leaking out and embarrassment shot through you.

“Thorin, have mercy on her,” Dwalin stared at you, his nostrils flaring, “Have mercy on me, her scent is driving me crazy.”

Instinctually you pulled your legs up, only resulting in your thighs rubbing together causing friction in your netherlips.

Thorin’s half smile teased at you, those blue, blue eyes that reflected every diamond, twinkled at you and when his tongue slipped out and left moisture on his full bottom lip, you may have entered a sexual coma, because the next thing you knew, Dwalin had finished putting that horrible ointment on and you hadn’t felt a thing.

“Well, we best be getting you cleaned up,” Dwalin tapped your thigh, it hurt a little but you knew he’d used a fraction of his real strength.

As you neared, you knew these pools were different. Whereas the other pools had a lazy current with inky black water. These pools had a silvery shine with swirling eddies and wispy mists hovering nearer the middle.

“They’re heated,” You guessed casting a happy glance at the dwarves and both nodded as though this was nothing unusual, to them anyway.

Oh, this was going to be amazing, bathing in naturally heated pools, you couldn’t wait.

Dwalin knelt and dipped his hand in, smiling at you, “I think you’ll want to feel this.”

Dwalin laid down his heavy coat for you to kneel on, holding out his arm for you to use for leverage. You dipped your hand in and pulled it out again sharply.

“Your hands are cold, Lass, give it time to adjust.”

Well, how many times had you stepped into a hot bath and felt like it was burning water? Lowering your fingertips you swished the water about and quickly the water became warm and comfortable. You gave him a toothy grin, “I can’t wait.”

Dwalin nodded and you both stood, he quickly went for the over tunic he wore, yanking it over his head.

“Erm,” you looked around, “which pool do I bathe in?”

“This one,” Dwalin indicated, “We’ll bathe together.”

“But you’ll be naked!”

“Aye, I will, I’m not wearing breeches into water, Lass, they’ll shrink, I dinnae fancy having the family jewels crushed.”

Dwalin chuckled and carried on undressing, Thorin’s hands began loosening the ties at the back of your dress.

You pulled away sharply, facing them both, “I can’t bathe with you,” you backed up, “I…”

They stared at you, perplexed expressions written over their faces.

“What is wrong?”

Thorin’s usual tone of annoyance had returned. You shook your head.

They couldn’t understand.

Before you were two dwarves. True they were shorter than the men you were used to, but their sheer masculinity was potent and overpowering. You’d seen the effect they had on women in Lake Town, you knew first-hand the effect they had on you. Now, you were supposed to strip, get in that water, and look as perfect as them, be as sexual as them.

“I can’t do this,” you muttered.

“Tell us why, at least, give us that, Lass.”

“Isn’t it obvious,” your bitterness rang out.

“No, it is not obvious and we’d ask that you state your reasons.”

“You’re perfect,” you gave them honesty, “I’m not.”

“Now, Lass,” Dwalin stepped nearer his face covered somewhat by those bristles was solemn. You wondered what words would come from him, what sweetness he would utter that would break you a little more.

“For Mahal’s sake, stop the theatrics and get naked. We have plans of hammering you, until you cannae walk straight.”

Your eyes rounded, bugging out, “Dwalin —“

“No,” Thorin was in full command mode as he began tugging at his own clothes, “He is right, you are beautiful and flawless and I would behold the one who dulls even the beauty of the Arkenstone,” oh that was so sweet, “Now, woman, get your clothes off.”

Well, that told you.

“But, what if… what if I’m not good enough?”

“Oh, for the love of…,” Dwalin had obviously had enough, with breeches half undone he strolled over, bent down shoved his shoulder in your belly and you were up over him. A slap to your rump quelled any protest.

Set on your feet, both dwarves crowded you and hands started peeling away your clothes.

You peevishly tried to slap them away, but ended up with your hands caught in the bear-like fist of Dwalin, while Thorin pulled your dress over your shoulders, “No, don’t do that,” you tried to warn them.

When the dress stopped moving Thorin stared at Dwalin, “It’s stuck.”

“I tried to tell you.”

“Give it a good yank, Lad.”

“Oww!”

“It is definitely stuck.”

“Let me try.”

You flapped your arms like a penguin warding of Dwalin. If you had a beak, you’d peck their damn eyes out.

Dwalin backed off rubbing his lips with a hand, before his brows raised and his eyes gleamed, he reached down to his coat and pulled out a knife.

“No, you’re not doing that,” you argued as he passed the knife to Thorin.

“Breathe out,” you were ordered, and you forced every molecule of air out as Thorin slid the flat of the knife against your skin, with a slight jerk the blade caught and satin material parted like butter, flowing easily down around your ankles.

“Hmm, that’s a good knife.”

“Aye, and it’s mine, so I’ll have it back, Your Majesty.”

Thorin examined the blade before shrugging, “Mine are still better.”

“Your’s are in your room.”

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” you dodged around Dwalin and stormed into the pool, once the water reached your boobs you started washing.

“Really, clothes cut off. What do those morons expect me to wear now,” You grumbled as you listened to two dwarves battling their own clothes, literally throwing them to the ground before they dashed into the water.

“You could have waited.”

Thorin was greeted with a vile glare and he wisely shut up and started lifting handfuls of water to wash his chest.

Your eyes stuck.

Watching clear water rivering down the contours of his muscular chest, little droplets clinging to thick, dark hairs, and one fat drop rested on a nipple. The urge to lick it away was overpowering.

Turning away trying to remember how to breathe you came nose to chest with Dwalin. Oh, and you thought Thorin had muscles, Dwalin’s muscles had muscles, and they shifted and twitched right in front of your face.

It seemed the bulk of Dwalin’s hair was on his face, as his chest had a smattering of hair, lighter than Thorin’s, and mainly between his pecs and trailing down his stomach, disappearing into the water.

You turned back and your nose smushed against Thorin’s chest, inhaling his scent of leather, tobacco, and soap it was a smell you knew well and you’d named it ‘Eau De Thorin’.

Dwalin’s chest sidled against your back and you were sandwiched between them as their wet hands started to drift over your body.

Dwalin started at your shoulders, his roughened skin the perfect exfoliator. His fingers curled around your arms and both moved closer. You were prodded from front and behind, Dwalin’s shaft slipped between the crease of your bottom rubbing between your thighs, he was damn thick.

Thorin’s prodded your lower belly, the head catching your navel as it pushed up against you. They both shuddered, stopping only to breathe deep and bring back their control.

You wondered what it would be like to see them both out of control, dominated by lust. A shudder tore through you escaping through your mouth in a deep, bliss-filled moan.

Dwalin’s eyes were on Thorin and you knew they were silently communicating with each other again. He nodded, and their hands set to work once more.

They washed your face, arms, belly, Thorin rested one of your feet on his thigh to wash your leg, while Dwalin held you steady. They washed every part except the parts you wanted them to touch.

In between your toes and fingers, the inner crease of your elbow, your neck, collarbone, still blatantly ignoring the parts you wordlessly begged them to touch.

Your nipples had pebbled into tight, aching little buds, occasionally granted relief as Dwalin’s chest slid roughly against them. Your clit throbbed and inside you, an emptiness sprang up that your body demanded to be filled.

When Dwalin had held you steady, his hand slid down to your inner thigh, so close to where you needed relief. When you’d shifted hoping to bring his fingers into contact, he’d merely repositioned his hand lower.

Now they were fussing over your hair, releasing each strand from the ridiculous style, merrily tossing the pins away.

“Braids are so much easier,” Thorin commented, you didn’t say that the maid who did your hair had informed you that braids were only for the Dams. It had stung at the time, but you’d gotten used to demeaning comments about your heritage.

“It’s Esta’s maid that does her hair,” Dwalin tossed back, and the look that passed between them said something you couldn’t understand, but knew it wouldn’t bode well for Esta, whoever she was.

Though it surprised you to know, Dwalin paid so much attention, even knowing who’d readied you for the evening’s celebration.

The last pin was pulled out and the rest of your hair tumbled loose, you wanted to scratch your head. Thorin raised his hands and sunk his fingers into your head, blunt nails massaging your roots and scalp, easing down to your nape in circular movements.

You couldn’t help tipping your head back and sighing in pleasure.

You were ready to fall asleep with his gentle motions when a finger and thumb tweaked a nipple. The sharpness careened through you startling a cry out of you and your hips bucked violently.

Thorin settled his grip on your shoulders and Dwalin’s hands settled on your breasts, caught as you were you could do nothing while he shaped, moulded and stroked.

You hadn’t even felt them swap places and then your hair was tossed over one shoulder, the other was graced with a slight nip of teeth, Thorin moved to your neck and your head fell to the side, his tongue tasting your skin, pausing at your thumping pulse.

Moaning is all that was left to you, and every sound was heavy with arousal. You couldn’t talk, words were intangible and your desire left you less than articulate, you sounded like a cheesy romance novel with your ‘ooohs’, ‘aaahhhs’ and ‘ohhhs’.

Wiry bristles against your chest had you freezing, mouth open, tongue swiping your bottom lip, breath shallow.

When his lips, framed by his beard, sucked at your nipple everything broke free. Your hands clutched at the hair on the side of his head, his ears, the mutton-chop sideburns, desperately pulling him closer.

His tongue traced your nipple, mapping every bump and ridge, circled your areola, before the flat of his tongue licked you hard.

You came up onto your tiptoes, wanting to keep as much contact with his hot, wet mouth.

Your little groan was louder than you expected and you dropped back into the water, hands clinging to the two thick lengths of beard that grew either side of his chin.

“Dwalin,” you pleaded trying to yank him back.

Instead, you were turned, tripping over your feet crashing into the solid chest behind you as Thorin wasted no time pushing you back and latching on to your other neglected bud, inhaling your nipple, sucking robustly, forcing your nub to extend, teeth grazing, tongue lashing.

Where Dwalin was gentle like a summer breeze, coaxing your arousal. Thorin was an F-5 tornado twisting your excitement into a frenzy.

There was no let-up, no slowing down, just him suckling you, stirring your lust, his heavy breaths washing over your skin.

Callused hands gripped your hips and you were pulled back feeling Dwalin’s stiff cock rub against the lower curve of your back.

You could feel blood rushing between your legs, to your breast, all your little nubbins swelling needing gifted touches to send you hurtling into climax. Dwalin’s hands were nearing your juncture, you pressed back hoping he’d get the message.

They stood back and cold invaded you, eyes snapping open you whipped your head around frantically looking from one to the other, “What’s wrong?”

Their smirks were deliciously evil and you shuddered face flushing.

“Do we please you?” Thorin’s silky voice wrapped around you, pulling you into a lascivious haze, you nodded.

“And, you would like to please us, aye, Lass?”

You nodded at Dwalin.

Holding a hand out to you, Thorin requested, “Come with us.”

You didn’t waste time grabbing his hand like a lifeline, nails digging in as you fought your desire. Every rub of your thighs and lap of warm water to your centre had you near dizzy.

When you were out of the pool, standing there dripping, both dwarves stood in front of you.

You got to see them at last. Both were of similar height, Thorin wider in the chest, Dwalin had the bigger muscles, though. Their bodies tapered down to their hips, and they were still stiff, their cocks reaching out towards you, from between powerful thighs.

Pulling your gaze back to their beautiful faces you asked, “What do you want me to do?”

They smirked, looked at each other, then turned back to you and spoke in stereo, “Touch yourself.”

You were the rabbit caught in headlights, eyes bugging out ears ringing with their words.

“No.”

They looked at you with identical frowns.

“I can’t,” you explained, “It’s never been good.”

Thorin drifted a thumb over his lips as he tilted his head, cobalt eyes running up and down your body, “Hmm, perhaps, what you truly meant, is that you lack incentive.”

No, you were pretty sure you were the only woman in the multiverse and beyond who couldn’t get herself off with her frantic fumbling.

It’s just trying to put that into words when the hottest male specimens in said multiverse were in front of you hands on their hips making every damn muscle on their bodies flex made you incoherent.

“Oh, Lass, you cannae do wrong in mine eyes.”

Wanna bet!

You sighed, fine if they wanted you depressed and sore, you’d do it. They could learn the hard way, just like you did when you decided to grow your nails.

“I prefer to do this lying down.” Staying clinical you looked for somewhere flat.

Thorin marched ahead uncaring of his nakedness and to the sacks he’d been at earlier, shifting them out the way with a foot revealed a large ledge, he slung something down on the ground, spread it out and sat down with his back against the ledge, knees up, legs spread, patting the floor very near that long, jutting cock that bobbed up and down.

It was like a death sentence, you trudged over, seating yourself between his legs. Dwalin moved in close, stooping down before you, he knew you were watching as he fisted his cock giving it a hard stroke, twisting at the head, and his entire body shuddered in pleasure.

Thorin’s hand curled around the tops of your arms, “Rest on me, Sweetling,” he pressed a kiss to your temple, his nose tracing over the shell of your ear, his long, soft hair trailed across your shoulder.

“Show us, Lass,”Dwalin’s voice thick with accent at the best of times, had dropped several octaves, his gravelly command heating your body, your legs trembled, and Dwalin pushed down onto his knees, between your feet, hands sliding up your calves, spreading you further.

You were encased by hot male, their different scents tantalising your nose, you wanted their combined smell all over you.

Thorin peered over your shoulder, while Dwalin stared openly. You swallowed looked up at the stalactites and brought your hand down, one finger eased across your folds, finding that elusive little nubbin that had never been an active part of your body, you rubbed against it.

You got the barest sensation, a tingle that fizzled like a wet firework and died. You lowered your head and stared over Dwalin’s shoulder, his bearded face moved into your line of vision and you looked away again.

This was humiliating and you were making yourself sore, any wetness from before had dried up.

A hand settled on yours, stilling your erratic movements. Fingers slid between yours, your hand was pulled away, up to your opposite shoulder.

Thorin brought your fingers to his mouth, and you watched him press your fingers beneath his nose and inhale your scent, “Beautiful,” he whispered, before he slipped that one finger into his mouth.

His tongue curled around, then lapped at the pad of your finger, chasing every taste of you taking it for his own. He sucked hard pulling your finger from his mouth with a pop, he gave you one of his dreamy smiles, and traced that wet, cooling finger down your body, he rubbed your fingertip against your nipple, down the curve of your breast, over your belly loosening a swell of tumultuous waves inside you, finally sliding it over your delicate folds.

“The art of pleasuring one’s self, lies in touch, Sweetling.”

He moved your finger further down, guiding it inside you, finding a warm wetness, before dragging it back out and tracing back up to your clit.

“Let the sensations guide you, what feels good, what doesn’t, your body will tell you. Can you feel it?”

He swirled around your clit making an infinity symbol with your slickness, not touching directly. Oh, you could feel it, a little tickle, at first, deepening as the fine hairs on your arm stood up.

“That’s it, Lass.”

Thorin circled your finger around your clit, the tip scraping the edge, a heady rush thrummed through you. It was like coming alive, your legs began trembling, goosebumps rising.

“That’s it, Sweetling, give it to us.”

Thorin’s hand had disappeared yet you still explored yourself, rubbing directly over your clit, every so often sliding down to your wetness gathering more.

Dwalin leant in breathing deeply through his nose, “I cannae wait to taste you, Lass.”

It was building harder, their words spurring you on, your head crashed back into Thorin’s chest, your feet digging into the ground, bucking your hips while you mewled and whimpered.

You rushed headlong into the best orgasm you’d ever experienced, having no time to come down when Thorin ordered, “Taste her.”

Dwalin pounced on you, his head diving between your legs, lapping at you, his tongue darting in and out of your centre, drinking you in greedy gulps. The feeling of rough beard scraping you pushed your delirium higher and what you thought was a strong climax began to pale, Dwalin forcing louder mewls out of you.

His hands pinned your hips to the floor, while Thorin rolled your nipples. You were their instrument and they played you well, your notes reaching higher and higher until finally they allowed you your release.

“Come for us, Sweetling.”

You did. On command. Long, pleasurable stabs of rapture, that dwindled away before flowing back. Your shaking encompassed your whole body as both dwarves began easing you down gently.

Barely-there touches soothing you as your chest struggled with deep inhales of much-needed air.

“You’ll have a taste?”

“Soon,” Thorin promised resting his chin on your head, “Let her rest for a while, she has a long night ahead of her.”

You heard the warning, dazed as you were, and swallowed harshly. You could understand why they called it the ‘Little Death’ now.

You didn’t object to them moving you, embraced in Dwalin’s arms, carried bridal style to a makeshift bed of coats and tunics.

You turned on your side and found yourself cuddling against Dwalin, his massive arms circling you, tucking you against his chest. Movement behind and Thorin was spooning against you, his arm thrown over you.

You all lay there naked and yet you weren’t cold. They were like furnaces, their heat seeping into you, leaving you toasty and snug.

Thorin’s hand rested on Dwalin’s forearm, and you watched his thumb caress Dwalin’s tattoos. It got you thinking about this possible new relationship.

How comfortable were Thorin and Dwalin in their friendship, it had been remarked several times they were close like brothers.

Yet, you knew they weren’t lovers, Dwalin’s emotions would have betrayed him long ago. Still, it was odd that they didn’t mind affectionate gestures.

Again it was another difference to men.

You’d been in a relationship, and you’d had that discussion about having a threesome. Yeah, your man at the time was all for it, but it came with a long list of rules that must be obeyed followed by the obligatory statement that he was straight, not gay, and that he didn’t want to do any ‘gay’ stuff.

You watched that thumb drift over masculine, muscled, tattooed, hairy skin and you smiled realising the difference.

Thorin and Dwalin were comfortable with their sexuality, these dwarves were happy in their own skin that touching the other had no other connotations than that of a true friend showing affection.

A hot and dirty thought crossed your mind and you couldn’t help wondering how at ease they were with their masculinity. Would they, or, wouldn’t they agree to your request.

You decided to put it to the test.

Reaching up, you tugged on Dwalin’s beard, he looked down at you with such warmth.

“Kiss me?”

You didn’t realise he’d been waiting for that request, it shone in his eyes, the pleasure, the honour. Was kissing considered more intimate than sex within the dwarven culture?

You tipped your head up as he tipped his down and met in the middle. His thick beard scratched at your chin, a different sensation to catalogue, but was pushed from your mind when warm, soft lips, hesitantly brushed against yours once, twice, three times, he was moving in for a fourth when you licked his lips.

It seemed to catch him off guard, but you wanted more than hesitant touches. His azure eyes stared into yours before they closed and his solid arms yanked you up his body and he captured your mouth.

This was what you wanted, full on Dwalin, invading your mouth, teeth and tongues clashing, lips suckled and nipped.

Tugged away, you were drawn to your back and Thorin leant over you, eyes on your wet mouth. You could taste Dwalin on your lips, Thorin leant in, so could he.

Again Thorin was master of his movements. His kiss was hard, deep, it would leave your mouth bruised and tender with his delicious assault. His tongue didn’t battle, it dominated and you surrendered completely.

Hands made their presence known on your body, you didn’t know whose, but they brushed over your thighs, dipping in between deeper and deeper with each sweep.

A hand fondled your breast, and as your nipple was plucked a finger rolled over your clit doubling your excitement, sending flowing twinges outwards like ripples in a lake.

You bit down on Thorin’s lip, and he tugged back, moaning his enjoyment. It goaded you into setting your hands to work. Fingers combing through his chest hair, finding a nipple and circling the flat disc feeling it pucker up under your finger.

Your other hand was captured and dragged down, placed over a thick cock, you circled it, barely, and gave it a hard pump, Dwalin ricocheted into your side, a long, drawn-out rumble spilling from him that vibrated through your body.

Thorin pulled away to look at his friend, one side of his mouth slanting up in that irresistible smirk that had you craving his mouth.

Dwalin yanked your hand away from him, “You’ll have me spilling too soon, Darling,” he grinned and winked at you.

You grinned back, and you suspected it was a rather goofish grin, but what the hell.

“Ah Lass, that’s the smile I’ve missed,” he traced it with a finger and you glanced over at Thorin, his eyes focused on you nodding in agreement.

“It’s been gone too long, Sweetling.”

You hadn’t realised you’d stopped smiling, and maybe this explained what all the tension was really about. How unhappy they thought they were making you.

“I didn’t mean to,” you confessed, your gaze flickering from one to the other, “I just couldn’t stand what I was doing to you both.”

“What did you think you were doing?”

Thorin would have to ask that. You puffed out a breath and answered the best way you could.

“Becoming the Middle Earth version of Yoko Ono.”

“The what?”

“Erm…Nevermind,” explaining things from your world never went down well with anyone.

“I thought I was destroying your friendship, I couldn’t live with that.”

Thorin had his serious face on, his fingers were stroking your arm unconsciously. Whatever he was thinking, he resolved for his eyes cleared and he offered that panty dropping smile of his, teeth and all.

“Kiss me?”

Thorin obliged, mapping your entire mouth with his tongue.

“Leave some of that for me,” Dwalin drawled shifting to catch your kiss. Thorin dipped his head, his hair trailing over you, that bronzed clip holding his braid cooly sliding over your skin, while his hot mouth enveloped your nipple.

A hand delved between your legs and without preamble slid into you, you sucked in a breath and they both chuckled at your reaction.

“That’s unfair,” you mumbled, but your body proved it didn’t mind when your hips raised for more.

That finger played with you until you were on the verge and when it withdrew you whined childishly. Though your complaining dried up. Thorin moved between your legs and buried his head, his tongue dipping into you, tasting you so thoroughly.

“She’s a wonder,” Dwalin commented and Thorin moaned his reply, sending more vibrations through you, setting off a minor orgasm.

You nearly collided with his nose when your hips bucked and Thorin’s hands grabbed your hips keeping them still. He smirked and winked at you before diving back into his feast.

You didn’t last long, no matter how much you tried, Thorin rung every ounce of arousal out of you, every scream was swallowed by Dwalin, until you lay there twitching and trembling, sweaty and burning.

“Your taste is exquisite, finer than even that poncy elf’s wine.”

Ah, Thorin’s pet word for Thranduil, you would have smiled, but you could only lay there like a limp noodle.

“I can’t wait to taste her sweetness again,” Dwalin’s face echoed his wanting, and you couldn’t resist.

“Well, it’s all over Thorin’s lips.”

And it was, your juices glistened all over his mouth, his bearded chin slicked.

They looked at you, looked at each other, narrowed their eyes, then looked back at you.

“And what would you presume we do about it?” Thorin questioned in his regal voice.

You stared, caught in your own trap. Would they?

Gathering your teeny-weeny kernel of courage, you whispered, “You could…kiss him.”

Thorin nodded once, commandingly, “I could.”

“Aye,” Dwalin interrupted, “But what about tit for tat?”

“Ah yes,” Thorin declared, “I believe our lady once called it…” he paused eyeing your body, “Quid Pro Quo.”

You swallowed.

“I think if we give the lady what she wants, she should barter an equal exchange.”

You smirked, “Oh I have the perfect exchange,” you were loving this game, your eyes coming alive with an intense gleam.

“We’re listening.”

“If you both kiss,” you held up a finger to them, “and it’s got to be hot, I’ll blow your minds.”

Dwalin chuckled, “Lass, it’s not my mind I want blown.”

“Well, my little party trick will blow your mind, if of course, you’re brave enough.”

Oh, dwarves and their honour, the simplest challenge and they were bristling like a couple of porcupines.

“It had better be good,” Thorin cautioned, but humour leaked through his glare.

You fixed your eyes on Thorin, lazily drifting them down his body until you came to the third arm waving at you from between his legs, you held your eyes there, your tongue slipping out, moist and wet, leaving its own trail of wetness across your lips, “Thorin, it will be the best.”

“I don’t know,” Dwalin thumbed his moustache, flattening it, “Perhaps, a better exchange is needed.”

They did their silent communication, and whatever was said Thorin’s eyes widened like saucers and sheer glee warmed his face.

Oh boy, what had you got yourself into?

“I propose, that if we do this, Your Majesty,” Dwalin offered a silly bow, “ that we let the lass do what she wants, and,” he dragged that last word out, “stipulate that we can ask one thing of her, to be determined later.”

“Ask what?” you jumped in.

Dwalin shrugged, “Well, perhaps you’ll blow our minds so wonderfully, we’ll want it again, at a later time of course, or something like that.”

“I agree,” Thorin added quickly.

You laughed at them, they were definitely thinking with their little brain right now.

Well, you would have offered to do it again anyway, so what was the harm.

“I agree as well.”

As soon as you said that, both dwarves were a flurry of movement, Dwalin was on his knees, while Thorin shoved his head between your thighs claiming his lips were nearly dry.

Dwalin knelt there, rubbing his hands in absolute glee, and for a moment a little bit of suspicion crept in, but you shoved it aside.

This was going to be so damn hot, you couldn’t wait. Thinking about it made your wetness near pour out of you, and Thorin sat up, face smeared with your juices and leant towards Dwalin.

They slowed down, making sure you were watching. Thorin halted his movement and Dwalin leant in, you pushed yourself up, scooting forward, wanting to capture every moment of your fantasy.

Dwalin’s head tilted away from you and you watched his flat tongue slip out and lick Thorin’s bottom lip.

Your body jerked and you couldn’t help bracing your hands on your upper thighs.

His tongue swept over Thorin’s top lip so achingly slow that you unconsciously leant forward watching that slick muscle.

He pulled back and Thorin closed his eyes, mouth opening slightly. You rose to your knees, shuffling closer.

Dwalin leant back in, and flickered his tongue over the inner lining of Thorin’s bottom lip.

Your thighs were wet, and you couldn’t prevent your hand from sliding between them. Your finger honed in on your clit, running the tip over it, your body flushing as prickles speared through you.

Dwalin moved to Thorin’s top lip and you slid your finger inside you, pulling it out and over your clit, rubbing in long, languid strokes as you mimicked that adorable tongue of Dwalin’s.

They stopped to watch you, Thorin held out his hand and you crawled forward grabbing his arm, steadying yourself as your finger went back to work.

They moved their bodies closer, chests nearly touching and your breath started escaping in loud puffs.

Dwalin licked at Thorin’s mouth, his lips, before dipping in slowly.

It began in earnest, and you couldn’t help pushing your finger inside your channel, wanting to fill that emptiness.

Dwalin mimicked you, penetrating Thorin’s mouth with his tongue in short stabs, lips inching closer and closer.

Their arms came out grabbing you, pulling you closer and you easily complied, leaning against them freeing your hand for you to get busy between your legs. One finger sliding in and out, another circling your clit, spiking your arousal.

You could see the twinkling wall still between them, and you held your breath as that gap began to disappear. You cried out as lips met, moving against each other, sucking, gliding, feasting.

Their arms pulled you in tighter and you were near crushed between them as you looked up watching this delicious kiss.

Thorin pulled away a little and their tongues met, sliding over each other, before they pushed back together.

Dwalin’s hand drifted down Thorin’s arm causing goosebumps, Thorin’s hand meandered over Dwalin’s pectoral muscle making it twitch beautifully.

“Oh God, more, please more,” you began whimpering, your hands moving faster, as they licked each other’s lips, sucking the moisture away, each releasing a gorgeous moan rousing your libido to new heights.

They parted leaning into you and you shared a three-way kiss with them, your tongue tasting you on both of them. It was enough to throw you over the edge, you arched back with a scream, hips bucking as you came strongly enough to have lights bursting in front of your eyes.

“Did we break her?”

You chuckled at Dwalin’s question, but soon realised it was said in seriousness. You were laid out on the coats, both of them staring down at you worriedly.

“What?” you questioned humorously.

“You swooned,” Thorin replied and that wiped the smile off your face.

“I did not,” you shot back, “Did I?”

“You had us worried there, Lass.”

You reached a hand out to each of them, “I’m sorry,” what else could you say. You looked at their concerned faces and tried to assure them you were okay. You hesitated when you noticed Thorin was dressed.

“Please, don’t say it’s over?”

Dwalin caressed his hand over your face, “No, Lass, this night is far from over, but you need rest and sustenance.”

“No,” you tried to argue, but Thorin hushed you with his stern stare.

“You did not eat at the feast, therefore feeding you is of concern to us. You will need your energy, woman. Dwalin will stay here with you.”

You nodded still a little mortified, but soon found yourself bundled up in Dwalin’s coat. You didn’t realise how right they were as you quickly drifted off, not hearing Thorin leave.

“Sweetling,” that one word penetrated your dreams and sluggishly your eyes opened. You wiped them with your fingers ridding you of your blurry vision and soon Thorin came into focus.

You all ate slices of cold meat, bread, a little cheese and finished off with some grapes and an apple that Thorin sliced thinly, feeding it to you. It was all washed down with some of that poncy elf’s wine, which made both you and Dwalin chuckle.

Your body was relaxed, as though you’d had a three-hour massage, or maybe a good turn in a Jacuzzi. It was bliss to feel this serene.

You stretched lazily, not realising that four eyes had targeted you when the coat slipped away from your naked body.

“How do you feel, Lass?”

“Mmm, wonderful,” you commented, your arms still above your head.

“That’s good, seeing as you’ve yet to blow our…ahem…minds.”

Well, that was a subtle reminder.

You laughed anyway, “Oh don’t worry Master Dwarf, I haven’t forgotten our little deal.”

Both dwarves glanced at their laps, “Well I wouldn’t call it so little, Lass,” Dwalin waggled his bushy brows at you.

You burst into giggles, the sound echoing around the stone chamber. Even Thorin grinned at his antics.

You knew how you wanted this to play out, so you shirked out of the coat completely, turned around and on all fours, waving your ass at them as you pretended to be busy laying the coat out and tossing a few stones out of the way.

The sounds of clothing being removed greeted you and you smiled devilishly.

You leant back and collided with hairy thighs, Thorin. Dwalin crawled to your front, and you got a good look at his cock.

Oh, he was ridiculously thick, a large head, deep red, that was seeping already. Falling to all fours, aided by a hand on your back, you reached out and ran a finger down the prominent veins, Dwalin shuddered and you were sure his shaft got thicker.

It would be difficult getting your mouth around him, but when you showed him what you could do, you knew it wouldn’t take long for him to come.

Yep, you were going to blow their minds!

You started by licking, up and down, wetting him to make it easier for him to glide into your mouth. You nibbled gently on each side, listening to him encourage you with breathy sighs and dirty words whispered above your head.

His hand went to your head, fingers curling in, trying not to rush you, but you could feel the coiled power kept at bay.

Circling the stalk with one hand, fingers not meeting, you set up a steady stroke. Your mouth found the little slit and your tongue swiped at it, tasting his bitterness. You looked up at him, making sure he could see you rolling the taste around your mouth before you swallowed.

Dwalin’s eyes rounded, his nostrils flared, he swallowed as well, except his was more pronounced.

“Ready big man?” You asked coquettishly, and his fingers tightened, dragging your head down.

You started at the top, having to open your mouth wide to fit him in, your teeth scraped him and you paused in case you’d hurt him but his moan of appreciation told you otherwise.

You sucked him, your cheeks dipping in, your tongue lashing him, before you moved down slowly. You took him bit by bit, making sure you got as much saliva on him to make it easier for you.

“Careful, Lass,” you wanted to smile at his caution, but that was impossible, so instead you pulled up, sucking as you went. He growled, low and heavy.

You eased down, making sure you kept breathing through your nose, going a little deeper.

As you pulled up, you used your hand to spread your saliva over him down to the stalk.

Sliding down feeling him bump the back of your mouth, he tried to pull away but your hand held him firmly. You glided up, this time scraping him with your teeth, the growl changed to a shout and it was all foreign words.

You were distracted as hands started to stroke your back and ass, dipping between your thighs, but you forced your concentration back.

Inhaling deeply taking in the earthy scent of him, you began your descent working him with both mouth and hand. His legs shook, you forced calmness through you, your free hand you balled up, making sure your left thumb was squeezed by your fingers.

It was a trick taught to you by your dentist as you’d had a real problem once with having foreign objects in your mouth. You would gag as soon as the dentist popped in his hygiene pick. By doing this, you turned off your gag reflex.

You had soon realised the benefits with other objects in your mouth, and as you lowered your mouth, and he prodded the back of your throat, you squeezed your thumb hard and pushed on, feeling the resistance, focusing on your calmness and your left hand, and with a final push he slid through and into your throat.

You don’t know what Dwalin screamed, but Thorin stopped what he was doing, clearly listening to Dwalin’s description.

It didn’t take long to set a rhythm. The key to it was to remain at a steady pace, not to speed up, and to keep your hand pumping him.

His fingers delved deep into your hair, and you let him push you down, his strength still banked.

Dwalin’s cock thickened and you felt the first ripples of his orgasm, he was stuttering, moaning, crying out, his entire body one long tremble, you took him deep, as deep as you could go holding your breath, as you felt his shaft spasm in your throat and his come started spurting. You pulled up allowing him to fill your mouth, and you worried when he didn’t stop, pleased when he grumbled and bowed over you, the last of his seed filling you.

You pulled off of him sat up and knew they were both watching you as you tipped your head back and made a show of swallowing.

“Och, she did it,” Dwalin cheered, falling backwards on to his hands, “She blew my mind.”

Thorin stared at you, a bit of a kid in a candy shop with no money expression on his face, “May I have a drink?”

You’d never seen the king move so fast outside of a battle.

He even held the glass for you, asking if your throat hurt, when you really knew what he wanted to ask was if you were ready to do it again.

You were ready, but you wanted to step this up, to prove to yourself how good you really were.

Your mind warned you to not get too cocky, no pun intended.

As you settled yourself in front of Thorin and watched his absolute look of relief, you turned back to Dwalin, the dwarf was watching you and Thorin and already he was hard again.

He slapped his hand over his shaft and you winced at his pained look, “Sorry, Lass, it’s got a mind of its own.”

“It’s fine,” you shrugged, latching onto Thorin’s cock you gave it a good pump. Thorin was not as thick as Dwalin, but he was longer.

You started out like you did on Dwalin, tonguing the head, wetting it, your hand sliding from the stalk halfway up, before sliding down.

It didn’t take you long to work Thorin’s cock to the back of your throat, pulling off, you turned back to Dwalin,”Dwalin, can you do something for me?”

“Anything, Lass,” he shifted onto his knees.

You looked up at Thorin, looked back at Dwalin, and as throatily as you could you growled, “Fuck me.”

Thorin bucked in your grip, whispering pleas to not come yet, and Dwalin looked as though he was shot out of a cannon he moved that fast.

“Let’s get you ready, Lass,” Dwalin spoke and Thorin growled something at him, Dwalin growled something back, only to receive a punch in the shoulder. This must have resolved the dispute because before you knew it, Dwalin had found your channel and was placing his cock there ready.

You turned back to Thorin and sucked him hard as Dwalin pushed in.

You weren’t ready for his girth even as slick as you were. He stretched you and the burn was quickly turned into pleasure as he settled deep.

You pulled up on Thorin and Dwalin pulled almost all the way out, your muscles clenching at him. “She’s tight,” Dwalin moaned and you weren’t sure if that was a complaint or compliment.

Focusing on your task now that you’d added the extra stimulation, you clenched your left hand again and sunk down deeper, Thorin easily popped through the resistance of your throat, and his hands settled on your head. His breathing sharp and loud.

You set a rhythm that Dwalin matched and it didn’t take long for Thorin to succumb, nor you for that matter.

You were so worked up that you feared you’d climax before Thorin. You felt the telltale sign of him cresting and let him come down your throat a little before taking his seed into your mouth, there was a lot more than Dwalin.

Pulling off, Dwalin still thrusting into you in solid, steady strokes, Thorin gripped your chin, watching as you swallowed, before leaning down and taking your mouth in a hungry kiss.

Dwalin knowing it was over sped up, and you found yourself being repeatedly pushed against Thorin’s chest. The dwarf gave no leeway, and soon you were crashing into him, his cobalt eyes locked with yours, as he took in every expression that crossed your face.

Dwalin was growling and moaning behind you, his thick cock widening inside you and too soon he was coming.

Your climax was there, hovering just out of reach, and you were ready to finish yourself off, when Thorin grabbed your hand, shook his head and looked down his body. He was rock hard again, the stamina of these dwarves was amazing.

And so was their strength as you were quite literally tossed around to face Dwalin, with no warning Thorin was inside you working you hard as he went deeper than Dwalin.

You came over his cock, making it slicker and easier for him to speed his thrusts. When your arms refused to hold you, Dwalin pushed you up into Thorin’s waiting hands.

Thrusting into you at an angle meant Thorin scraped every nerve inside you and you started building again. Dwalin grabbed your breasts, pushed them together and inhaled both your nipples.

The sensations were too much and you begged for them to let up, to allow you to catch your breath, but they didn’t. They just kept driving you higher until you came once more, screaming both their names.

Limp and boneless you slumped against Dwalin while Thorin pounded into you, jolting your body. You were climaxed out, and although you were loving every moment, it was a blessing when Thorin thrust in deep, held himself there and spewed his strange language as he spurted hotly inside you.

Bliss, you decided was not an adequate word to describe this state you were in. It wasn’t quite out-of-body experience, because you could still feel your right big toe. Someone was sucking it.

Hot wetness enveloping and when they pulled off, cooling air wafting against you.

Yes, toe sucking had never been something you’d seriously considered as a sexual act, but a part of you knew only the dwarf playing with your foot could make it feel this way.

Then the other one sucked in your left big toe and the sensations doubled. Then tripled as hands begun massaging your ankles.

Kisses sprinkled across the tops of your feet, edging up, following the gentle path of their hands. They spread your legs as thumbs and fingers eased towards your inner thighs, circling nearer and nearer until fingers rubbed against sensitive places sending minor spasms through your body.

You gasped in and out as a long finger slid into you, a thicker finger, with roughened skin rubbed tenderly at your clit.

You closed your eyes, revelling in the slow build, you felt them shift beside you, and two hot mouths captured a nipple each.

They didn’t overload you, they brought you up so slowly, little licks and nips to your breasts coupled with those talented fingers between your legs.

Your climax washed over you in an ebbing tide and you exhaled a deep sigh of ecstasy.

You lay there shielded by their bodies, hands gliding over you, keeping a delicious thrum alive in your body.

This was perfect. This was what you wanted.

“I’m convinced,” you murmured feeling two heads shift, knowing they were looking at you laying there, eyes closed.

They lay back and you brought your arms around them, hands shifting into their hair. You could tell where Dwalin lay as you played with strands of hair, and rubbed a little at the baldness above.

Thorin’s hair was thick and curled around your fingers, you could feel his braid, and traced the shell of his large ear.

Kisses were pressed to your cheek, “Sweetling,” was whispered in your ear and you turned toward Thorin.

“Do you remember your promise?”

Promise?

Oh, the little deal you’d struck earlier. Well, if they wanted their minds blown again, you would certainly oblige.

“Of course, do you want me to fulfil it?”

“Aye, Lass,” Dwalin pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Mmmm, well your wish is my command,” you licked your lips mouth watering in anticipation.

“Be sure of that, Sweetling,” you caught the warning in Thorin’s tone and your eyes opened.

You turned your head to look at him better, he explained, “You agreed that we could ask one thing of you.”

“I know,” you nodded indulging him with a wide smile.

“Darling, we would have you stand by your word.”

You shifted bodily to stare at Dwalin, “I’m not about to back out,” your words came out sharp and Dwalin looked away, unsure of something.

“Look, you want me to blow you I’ll do it, okay.”

You were really put out that they thought you’d back out.

“It is not that, that we want, Sweetling.”

Thorin leant into you, his chest against your back, trailing one finger over your lips, “It is not your mouth we wish to take.”

He traced that finger down your chin, over your neck, down your chest, before veering off course and trailing it down your spine.

Your eyes widened as he stopped at the crease of your bottom. “We would ask for this last virginity from you.”

You breathed in harsh ready to tell Thorin where he could stick that idea. Something stopped you.

“Lass, we would take you together, and I promise it will be good, you know we’d never hurt you.”

You snapped your eyes closed shutting them out, “Sweetling—“

“Just shut up,” you lashed out, “I’m sorry, please just let me think,” you softened your words as emotions roiled inside.

To have them take you from front and behind. It wasn’t unusual you’d heard of plenty of women who’d done it, but there was still a healthy dose of taboo associated with this.

They gave you time, not touching you, not even sounding as though they were breathing.

“It will hurt.”

“No!” Thorin gripped your chin and you looked at him, “We swear we would never harm you, we swear it will only ever feel good.”

“Why? Why do you want to do this?” you whined.

“Because we love you.”

It was a statement uttered in such nonchalance, they clearly thought this was something you already knew.

It brought tears to your eyes, “Lass, we don’t need this.”

No, they didn’t need this, but they wanted it, for all of you to share in this love in the most intimate, trusting and giving way.

“Yes,” you murmured.

Dwalin shook his head, “No, Thorin the Lass doesn’t want it.”

“I do,” you spoke louder, “I love you both, and I want you both to know how much.”

“You have nothing to prove, Sweetling,” Thorin’s warm gaze brushed over you, there was no disappointment, no hurt, but inside you knew you wanted this. You wanted to experience this new level of intimacy. You were beginning to crave it.

“Please,” your voice shook, “Don’t deny me this.”

They both stared into your eyes and you held their gazes dropping every shield, every pretence, every mask.

Thorin was the one to lean down first and capture your mouth in a soul-drugging kiss, followed quickly by Dwalin.

“Let’s get you ready, Lass,” Dwalin’s hot gaze and warm smile eased you.

They gently shifted you to kneeling on all fours, and Thorin plucked a jar of cream from his coat pocket. Unsealing the lid, he gouged out a finger full, and crawled up behind you.

“You must relax, do as I say and this will be pleasurable.”

You nodded, and Dwalin appeared in front of you, running his hands over your face, shoulders, dipping down to fondle your breasts while you waited.

Dwalin tugged on your nipples, “You have the most beautiful breasts, Lass,” he engulfed your boobs with each hand, your nipples slipping through parted fingers. “A perfect handful of creamy skin, plump nipples, and your taste, Darling, I envy any babe that suckles from these,” he squeezed his fingers together.

You couldn’t react, wondering what was going on behind you.

Dwalin nodded, and you braced yourself for an invasion.

“Relax,” Thorin requested as his finger slid between your cheeks, finding your secret place and pushed in.

You’d expected his stiff shaft to push in and start thrusting, not this gentle invasion.

A tingling began and you couldn’t help moving, “What is that?”

“Cream,” Dwalin answered, “Óin’s special Óin-tment.”

Did you want to know? No.

“Sweetling,” you held your breath as his finger pushed in deeper, it was foreign, unknowing and you clenched up.

“Shhh,” Thorin cooed, “push back, Sweetling, gently.”

You followed his lead, taking a deep breath you forced your muscles to relax and slowly eased back feeling him pushing deeper. The prickle from the cream zinging through you.

His finger pulled back and came back with a more generous dollop and you began the process again. Pushing back more and more each time he entered you until you felt him meet that ring of resistance.

“Look at me,” Dwalin commanded and you did, “Hold my arms,” you gripped those muscular arms, and Dwalin lifted you up to your knees, “Now, Lass, take him.”

You allowed your own body’s momentum to glide down, breathing hard as you lost your final virginity.

You cried out as he slid past that tight muscle and his hand settled on your rear cheek holding you steady, commanding you to stay still, he began sliding out and pushing back in, readying you for what was to come.

Dwalin’s fingers found your clit and he began that swirly movement he favoured, he brought you to a sweet climax that warmed your body, and as you were coming down, Thorin lifted you.

Dwalin wrapped your legs around his hips and slid in easily, you were still panting when you felt Thorin sliding in. Oh, God, they’d prepared you well as there was only a fraction of resistance.

You were impaled on them, trapped between their chiselled bodies, both of them holding you.

Dwalin slid out and Thorin pushed in, he pulled out and Dwalin thrust in. They set a steady movement working in tangent with each other, long glides rubbing every nerve ending you had.

They were so careful with you, so caring. You shook your head, “Please, more,” you begged.

“We must be careful, Sweetling.”

“No,” you commanded this time, “More, together, please,” you cried out needing what they were denying you.

Thorin must have communicated something to Dwalin.

“Hold tight to me, Lass.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, he held your hips still with his formidable strength.

They surged in together and you knew they could feel each other.

You screamed and they stopped, “Don’t stop, please God, don’t stop.”

Thorin slid his hands to your thighs bracing them, pulling them wider, lifting you a little higher and both thrust upwards into you.

“Yes!”

Understanding they’d found the right position they set their new rhythm and you felt like you were being ripped apart in the best way possible. Oh, there was a burn there, but it transmuted itself into utmost bliss as your body was ravaged.

You climaxed, surprising yourself, but it was minor, a small flutter hurling through you. Another, stronger, like warnings you got before an earthquake.

Sweat poured off you, your body quivering with each peak more powerful than the last, you leant your head back as reality disappeared for you, only sensation remained.

You could feel their panting breaths, their chests rubbing against you, their hands gripping you, their cocks parting you with each pounding thrust.

It was upon you, this all-consuming, life-sucking zenith, they sharpened their thrusts forcing you deeper into the meridian of intense emotion combined with eternal pleasure.

Their moans, growls, pleas ricocheted around your brain, until finally…

You looked down upon the three tangled bodies. It looked brutal, violent, animals caught in their ferocious rutting.

Teeth bit, hands bruised and still the woman, you, took it all and begged for more, deeper, harder, faster.

Your hair stuck to their chests, your bodies glistening in the diffusing light. It was too much and not enough.

You whooshed down, sucked back into your body as you threw your head back and screamed. Their bodies ground into you, hips snapping against you as they threw their heads back both crying your name as they spilled into you.

You were alive, that’s all you could tell as you were tenderly laid on the makeshift bed. You didn’t move as warm cloths washed your body down, special care paid between your legs as they wiped away the seed dripping from you.

You were over-filled with their essence and you loved it, you craved it again and again.

But right now, you knew your body couldn’t take it. You’d been overloaded on sexual gratification and each fine quiver of your body told you it wouldn’t handle more, not for a little while.

You moved your legs and felt the soreness inside, you’d been scoured by them and yet you could find no regret in the things you’d done.

In another world perhaps you’d condemn yourself, but in this one, everything you’d done was perfect and right.

You’d wanted to be convinced, had suffered through a small amount of doubt at the beauty of your body, only to have it washed away in the intensity of their feelings.

They’d made love to you and given everything they had. They’d gifted you with this pleasure that made you comfortable in your skin. You held the confidence that came from being loved so totally and without shame or rules, they’d offered you up to complete abandonment of all your otherworldly truths and you loved them all the more for it.

When they finished washing you, they lay either side and tangled themselves with you.

“What happens now?” you didn’t want to ruin the moment, but you had to know.

“We’ve both spent our seed in you, Lass,” You frowned wondering where Dwalin was going with this, “There’s a chance that a babe is in your belly.”

You froze, you hadn’t thought of that. Though one thing you did know about Middle Earth. Unwed mothers were frowned upon, and here, in Erebor your secret, if you were pregnant, would be known all too soon.

“We’ve already worked these details out,” Thorin added, rubbing his hand over your arm.

You weren’t sure you wanted to know, being there guilty little secret didn’t seem so wonderful as rapture left and reality returned.

“Would you send me away?”

Two heads shot up looking at you, Dwalin frowned with humour in his sky blue eyes, “Don’t be daft, Lass.”

Thorin stared placidly at you, “You will marry, woman, and that will be the end of it.”

“What!” you tried to wriggle out of the pile, “What, you’re going to marry me off, you utter—“

“Thorin, stop teasing her.”

Dwalin pulled you back down, keeping you still, trapping you.

“You will marry a king,” Thorin whispered, “And you will have a bodyguard to protect you night and day.”

Their bodies tightened against you, it seemed they were expecting you to try to run away.

“Finer details, huh?”  you quoted Thorin, “That’s actually a damn good plan.”

They smiled, “But, would it bother you?”

“Bother us?”

“Aye, Lass, what would bother us?” Dwalin sounded worn out, near sleep.

“Well, if I had a baby, would it matter who’s it is?”

Dwalin was back to being flummoxed, “You got some strange ideas, Lass, now go to sleep and stop being so bloody silly.”

Thorin gave you that look that said he was humouring you, but don’t push it. It honestly didn’t bother them, this was what they wanted. It’s what you wanted, why were you complicating it, adding in what didn’t exist.

You shrugged, “You’re right,” you yawned and they snuggled you deeper into their embrace.


End file.
